regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Game On Episode 1
Recap Day One Brother Honeybun is working in "Sir Ruperts Cornucopian Bar and Tavern" in Meadstead, Eridon, opening up shop in the morning. Lumin is helping clean in exchange for food for her animal friends. There is a knock on the door before opening time. Brother Honeybun goes to open it. It is the Baroness Stephanie, Lady of Meadstead, who comes in, and is immediately fed by Brother Honeybun. The Baroness explains that her symbol of office, her Barony Crown, has been stolen an hour ago, from the Meadstead Keep. Brother Honeybun agrees to search for it, in exchange for some tax breaks. Lumin asks for sport hunting of animals to stop. Baroness Stephanie says that she will tell her people that the cover story is that the party is requisitioning an item for a birthday present for her sister, if they need to access the keep. Baroness Stephanie lends the party her servant Wanda. Eclair is left in charge of the bar as Brother Honeybun and Lumin head off to investigate. They head to the crime scene, under the cover of giving out food. Inside the keep the case the crown usually is within hasn't been broken but unlocked. Lumin questions the hunting dogs with her skills. The dogs says that there were 3 thieves, two men & 1 woman. Also the Thieves smelt like overripe fruit but didn't spell like wine. Almost like the smell of a compost heap. Brother Honeybun questions a witness, a merchant, who has been detained for questioning by the Baroness' guard. Brother Honeybun reconises the merchant as Bertrude the Meadsman, who delivers mead to "Sir Ruperts Cornucopian Bar and Tavern". Bertrude tells Brother Honeybun that a couple hours after sun-up, these really think folks wearing ratty tattered clothes (pixelhunt) under some clean heavy blue cloaks were running and knocked over his cart, breaking the barrels. One of the barrels was a A cask of 25-year-old aged cask of mead. Brother Honeybun swears vengeance. Lumin and Brother Honeybun group and and exchange their discoveries. Lumin transforms into a direwolf to track the scent. It is heading north out of town along the Honey Rapids river. Brother Honeybun however can track the smell of the aged mead. The two leave town and head into the wilds after the thieves. A few miles out of Meadstead, Brother Honeybun spots some unnatural moment coming from the trees. A giant spider comes down from the tree with a cocooned person. Lumin talks with the spider, but is moves away, luring the two in, as a second spider sneaks up from behind and knocks Brother Honeybun unconscious. Lumin heals Brother Honeybun then transforms into a Dire Wolf to protect him and sends Gamgee off to find animal help. Brother Honeybun kills one of the spiders as Lumin's dog friend, Bigfoot the Mastiff, arrives with Gamgee. The group gang up on the last spider. The spider kills Bigfoot the Mastiff. Enraged, Lumin kills the spider then mourns Bigfoot. She sends Gamgee off to inform Bigfoot's pack that there will be vengeance on the spiders. Lumin then digs Bigfoot the Mastiff a grave. Brother Honeybun investigates the cocoon and finds one of the thieves inside. The thief was carrying a key to the Meadstead Keep and a map of the Meadstead Keep. *The culprits turn out to be wererats and escape, after killing Lumin's Ferret friend, Gamgee. Lumin swears vengence. *Lumin and Brother Honeybun return to the Baroness and report what they found out. She tells them that they need silver weapons and 2 more people to help. Category:Game on Episodes